La déclaration
by Constancelcd
Summary: Le chef de la famille Tattletale pouvait faire peur. Il dépassait El d'une demi tête en hauteur et sa largeur d'épaule pouvait rendre ridicule pas mal de joueur de Quidditch. -Pourquoi ma fille pleure-t-elle ?


**Voilà, un petit OS sur les OC du Procès.**

 **Bien sur, vous pouvez lire cet OS sans avoir lu Le Procès, mais par curiosité, et pour mieux comprendre les interactions entre les personnages...**

 **N'oubliez pas les reviews s'il vous plaît !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **p.s. : JKR toujours.**

Jane poussa la porte de la maison de ses parents avec un soupire de satisfaction. C'était toujours pareil, quand elle arrivait chez eux. Comme si rien n'avait changé, rien ne changerait jamais. Ici, c'était la paix, le calme. Rien ne pouvait la surprendre ou la déstabiliser. Sa mère avait fait un poulet au petit pois, en dessert il y aurait un gâteau au chocolat avec une salade de fruits.

La cuisine était blanche et lumineuse, les accessoires de couleurs venaient rehausser l'impression de propreté.

Et sa mère était là, en train de boire un thé. En voyant sa fille, elle sourit avant de lui sortir une tasse. Puis, comme Jane ne bougeait pas du seuil de la cuisine, elle tapota la chaise à côté d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma chérie ?

Ça aussi c'était toujours pareil. Sa mère savait. Elle savait toujours, sans qu'elle n'ait à ouvrir la bouche. Elle savait quand Jane devait raconter quelque chose.

-J'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

La jeune femme s'avança jusqu'à la chaise que sa mère avait tapotée. Elle s'assit et pris le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire. Contrairement à ce que les gens imaginaient, il lui fallait beaucoup de temps pour organiser ses idées, trier ses émotions et sortir de ce magma un récit digne d'être lu ou entendu. Elle prit une gorgée de thé.

-Le journal m'a fait accréditer sur le procès Malfoy. Tu sais, celui du jeune qui a tué le vieux.

Voyant sa mère hocher la tête en fronçant les sourcils, elle s'empressa de continuer.

-J'ai fait connaissance avec pas mal de gens. Les Weasley, Harry et Hermione. Même les Malfoy. Ce sont de bonnes personnes maman. Et puis... celui avec qui j'écris les articles. C'est lui. Au début, je voulais juste... tu me connais, j'ai toujours un million d'information et je ne sais pas comment les organiser ! Et lui, il était assis à côté de moi, avec une plume taillée au millimètre, un parchemin absolument pas froissé, un costume repassé, des chaussures cirées ! Il fallait que je travaille avec lui ! J'ai décidé de ne pas trop lui laisser le choix. Mais je n'ai pas eu à me battre beaucoup, il a été d'accord assez vite, même si je pense qu'il croyait que devant l'échec de notre coopération, je laisserais tomber.

-Sauf que ça a marché ! Remarqua la mère de Jane en gloussant.

-Ça a marché. On travaillait bien ensemble. Il ne parle pas beaucoup maman. Souvent il ne dit rien pendant des heures et je parle toute seule. Je crois que ça ne le dérange pas, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Du moment que je ne l'oblige pas à répondre. Et il est incroyablement prévenant. Il a dû être éduqué à l'ancienne. Pendant le procès, il y a eu des moments... des images... maman, j'aurai préféré ne jamais... mais il était là, il me laissait me cacher dans son épaule. Il a négocié un poste pour moi, parce qu'il a dit que j'étais trop intelligente pour écrire sur des chiffons. Et il m'a demandé de prendre une semaine pour qu'il puisse m'emmener quelque part.

-Alors, tu as un nouveau travail ? Et tu es partie avec lui ?

-ça ne te fait même pas peur ? Que je te dise que je suis partie avec un homme que je connais depuis dix jours ?

-Non, parce que tu es là, et que tu m'en parles.

Jane regardait sa mère avec surprise. Bien sûr, elle savait que sa mère était extraordinaire, elle avait pu s'en apercevoir à de nombreuses reprises, mais à chaque fois, elle devait le constater à nouveau. Et elle se sentait aimée.

-Alors, où êtes-vous aller ?

-Il m'a emmené en montagne, en Pologne. C'était magnifique. Mais ça n'est pas ça... Tu sais, c'est un homme tout gris. Quand tu le regardes la première fois, il est tout gris. Costume gris, cheveux gris, visage fermé. Il dégage quelque chose, parce qu'il est grand et carré, mais, vraiment, il est gris. Tu comprends ?

Comme sa mère hocha la tête, elle continua.

-Au fur et à mesure que je travaillais avec lui, je voyais la couleur cachée. Il pouvait être rayonnant. Mais quand il s'en apercevait, il s'éteignait. Mais de moins en moins complètement. Il a fini par ne plus être vraiment gris, sans s'en apercevoir. Quand il a négocié mon nouveau travail... il aurait pu demander quelque chose pour nous deux, ou quelque chose pour lui, mais non, il a demandé pour moi. Juste pour moi. Et après, il a eu l'air d'être... inquiet de ça. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'il était jaloux ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Il a fini par me demander de prendre un peu de temps pour qu'il puisse aller quelque part avec moi. Et tu sais le pire ? Je n'ai pas hésité un seul instant !

J'ai écrit mon dernier article et je suis allé expliquer à mon nouveau patron que travaillerai que la semaine d'après ! Demain du coup. Ajouta-t-elle en regardant sa mère.

Celle-ci souriait, elle voyait bien que sa fille vivait quelque chose d'important, un peu terrifiant visiblement, parce qu'elle tordait ses mains quand elle ne jouait pas avec le dessous de plat.

-Et je suis allée à son bureau. J'avais peur. Moi, je savais ce que je voulais voir dans cette demande, je voulais que s'il m'emmène quelque part, c'est parce qu'il m'aime bien. Un peu plus que bien en fait, ajouta-t-elle en faisant une grimace. Quand il m'a vu, il a fermé la porte derrière moi et il m'a raconté sa vie. Pour que je sache ce que je faisais.

-Il y a tellement de choses à raconter dans sa vie ? Au point de pouvoir te faire renoncer ?

-Ce n'est pas tellement que ça puisse me faire renoncer. Mais il a déjà eu une première vie en quelque sorte, et elle sera toujours là, quoi qu'il arrive !

-Est ce que je peux en savoir plus, ou est-ce que c'est trop intime ?

-Je ne sais pas maman. Je peux te dire le principal, et puis peut être qu'il voudra bien compléter ?

-Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas de venir déjeuner ?

-Oh. En fait, il vient déjeuner.

-Jane !

-Pardon maman, je voulais te le dire et puis comme d'habitude je me suis mise à parler et...

Séparateur de paragraphe

Stilted était devant une belle porte en bois rouge, fermant une belle maison plutôt grande mais sans excès. Il essayait depuis cinq minutes de se convaincre de frapper mais une sorte d'appréhension complètement justifiée l'en empêchait. Il avait accepté l'invitation de Jane sans penser un seul instant à ce que ça impliquait, et pour lui, et pour elle. Il était là, les mains occupées par un bouquet de fleurs des champs, dans son meilleur costume et cette situation lui rappelait des souvenirs qu'il n'avait pas envie d'affronter. Même si cette fois, il n'avait pas de bague dans la poche et pas de tuteurs cinglés à affronter. Enfin normalement. Jane avait l'air normale, il espérait que ses parents le soient aussi. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle viendrait en avance, pour parler un peu à sa mère. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par là, il n'en avait aucune idée. De quoi voulait-elle parler ? Il suffisait de prévenir qu'il y aurait un invité de plus. Enfin, ça, c'était chez lui. Elle avait un autre genre de famille à l'évidence. Une famille où on parlait. Si tout le monde parlait autant qu'elle, il allait passer pour muet. Au moins, il n'y aurait pas de risque qu'il dise n'importe quoi.

Bon. Il faudrait frapper à la porte. En plus c'était ridicule. S'ils avaient le même système que chez lui, ils savaient qu'il était là et attendaient courtoisement qu'il prenne l'initiative.

-Pardon, vous comptez attendre devant la porte encore longtemps ?

Stilted sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à l'homme qui venait de lui parler. Il se rendit compte qu'il était trop habillé par rapport à lui, qui était en jean et en polo. Mais surtout, il réalisa que le déjeuner était un vrai déjeuner de famille. Parce que le type en face de lui ne pouvait être qu'un frère de Jane. Au mieux un cousin, mais vraiment, la ressemblance était frappante.

-Non, j'essaie de trouver le courage de frapper.

Il se retourna vers la porte. Et frappa. Maintenant qu'il y avait un témoin, il n'avait plus le choix.

-Le courage ? Pourquoi ? L'homme s'avança et ouvrit la porte.

-A cause de Jane. Le journaliste se surprenait à répondre aussi facilement à des questions aussi indiscrètes et personnelles. Je suis presque sûr qu'elle a oublié de prévenir que je serai là !

-C'est possible. Allez, venez avec moi, je suis Jake, le frère de Jane.

-Stilted, répondit-il en serrant la main tendue.

Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à la cuisine, à temps pour entendre la fin de la conversation des deux femmes.

 _-Jane !_

 _-Pardon maman, je voulais te le dire et puis comme d'habitude je me suis mise à parler et..._

 _-_ Haha ! Nous aurions dû parier ! S'exclama Jake en tapant dans le dos de Stilted.

Jane ouvrit de grands yeux quand elle vit son frère et son... ami, ensemble. Surtout que El laisse Jake le toucher était... bizarre.

-Jake, tu as fait la connaissance de El !

-El ?

Jane se tourna vers Stilted avec une moue moqueuse.

-Vous allez vous présenter à ma famille par votre nom de famille uniquement ?

-Je préfère gagner en crédibilité avant de dévoiler cet aspect de ma personnalité Jane.

-Wowowow ! Vous vous vouvoyez ? S'exclama Jake, avec la délicatesse d'un grand frère surprit.

-Est ce que ça va être un problème Jacob ? Demanda Jane avec un ton tellement glaciale que ledit Jacob eu un frisson.

-Non. De toute évidence, ça ne sera pas un problème.

-Hum.

-Oh ! Maman, pardon ! Je te présente... El Stilted. El, voici ma maman, Esther.

-Enchanté madame, dit El, tout en lui donnant le bouquet.

-Merci jeune homme, et appelez-moi Esther. Bon, les enfants, le couvert, les mains et à table. Votre père ne va pas tarder. Tu es seul Jake ? Tu devrais prêter un polo à El, il va être mal à l'aise dans ce costume sinon. D'accord jeune homme ?

Elle se tourna vers Stilted, qui était pétrifié sur place.

Jane attrapa sa main en criant.

-Maman !

-Puis elle l'entraîna derrière elle en criant à son frère de mettre le couvert tout seul.

Ils entrèrent dans une salle de bain et Jane ferma la porte.

-Est ce que ça va ? Elle avait l'air inquiet, la tête qu'il faisait n'étant pas rassurante.

Il soupira, passa les mains sur son visage et lui fit un petit sourire.

-Hors de question que je mette un polo de votre frère.

Elle pouffa.

-Non, mais vous pouvez enlever la veste et le gilet, pour vous contenter de la chemise, avec les manches relevées.

Pendant qu'il s'exécutait, elle le regardait avec attention.

-Est ce que ça va ? Vraiment ?

-Oui. C'est juste que... je ne connais pas ça. Je n'ai jamais mis le couvert de ma vie, ma mère ne m'adresse pas la parole pour me dire de me laver les mains avant de passer à table. Et si je ne porte pas de costume au repas du dimanche, ça n'est même pas la peine que je me présente à table. Et Jake, Jacob ?

Il eut un sourire en levant les sourcils.

-On ne l'appelle jamais Jacob, sauf en cas d'urgence.

-Ah. Je n'ai pas de frère, ni de sœur. Je ne sais pas quoi faire de ça. Il a l'air sympa. Il ne s'est pas moqué de moi devant la porte.

Il fit une grimace en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

-J'ai attendu un peu avant de frapper. Il est arrivé derrière moi.

-Est ce que c'est trop tôt ? Demanda Jane.

-Trop tôt ?

-Est ce que j'aurai dû attendre avant de vous inviter ici ?

-Non.

Et il ouvrit la porte pour retourner à la cuisine.

-El ?

Il se retourna pour la voir. Elle semblait inquiète et il eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras.

-Oui ?

-J'ai encore trois frères. Et mon père n'est pas aussi facile que maman.

-Oh. D'accord. Ça va aller. Ça va aller ? Reprit-il en la voyant toujours si peu sûre d'elle.

-Et deux belles sœurs, et huit neveux et nièces. Et ils seront tous là. Je n'avais pas vraiment imaginé... c'est normal ça pour moi !

Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux et roula sur sa joue. Stilted s'avança vers elle et l'attira dans ses bras.

-Ce n'est pas un problème. C'est votre famille. Une partie de vous Jane. Et je crois bien que je veux tout connaître de vous. Alors je peux m'accommoder d'une famille nombreuse, pleine d'hommes prêt à me tuer si je vous fais du mal, pleine d'enfants qui vont m'obliger à acheter des polos pour la prochaine fois et pleine de femmes qui... que vont elle me faire ? Demanda t'il en éloignant un peu Jane de lui pour pouvoir la regarder.

-Elles vont vous poser mille questions à la minute !

-Quel horreur, murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

-Qui est cet homme Jane ? Gronda une voix juste derrière elle.

-Bonjour papa ! Je te présente... (elle eut un sourire d'excuse en direction de Stilted) Elvendork Stilted. El, voici mon père, Maximilian.

Elle avait gardé son bras sur ses épaules, et lorsqu'il tendit la main vers son père, elle constata à quel point il était crispé, même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître. Il faut dire que le chef de la famille Tattletale pouvait faire peur. Il dépassait El d'une demi tête en hauteur et sa largeur d'épaule pouvait rendre ridicule pas mal de joueur de Quidditch.

-Pourquoi ma fille pleure-t-elle ?

-Papa...

-Pas à toi que je pose la question.

-Parce que je viens d'une famille... est-ce que je peux raconter ça une seule fois ? Si vos fils sont comme vous, ils voudront poser les mêmes questions. Je n'ai pas envie de me répéter sur ce sujet.

Jane lança un regard implorant à son père et celui-ci acquiesça.

-Esther ! Cria-t-il en direction de la cuisine, est ce que les garçons sont là ?

-Dans le bureau mon chéri !

-Est ce que tu peux laisser tes fourneaux un instant ? Conseil de famille !

Jane laissa échapper un hoquet.

-Tu veux faire un conseil de famille ? Pour le premier repas de El ? Pourquoi ?

Au fur et à mesure des questions, elle devenait furieuse.

-Tu n'as pas fait ça avec les copines des garçons !

-Non, mais je n'avais pas non plus surpris mes fils en train de pleurer dans le couloir. Maintenant, au bureau.

Le couple n'eut pas d'autre choix que de s'avancer vers le bureau, d'où s'échappait des bavardages amusés.

Maximilian ouvrit la porte en grand et rugit, en faisant sursauter quasiment toute sa famille.

-Conseil !

Lorsque chacun eu trouvé une place dans le bureau, Jane, qui s'était assise juste à côté de Stilted, se leva et entreprit de présenter sa famille.

-Mon frère aîné, Cal, et sa femme Johanna. Ils ont quatre enfants. Terry et Judith, trois enfants. Oli et enfin Jake, que tu connais. Il a un fils. Les garçons, voici El Stilted.

Celui-ci s'éclaircit la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

-Monsieur Tattletale m'a posé une question et j'ai souhaité répondre à tout le monde en même temps.

-Pourquoi ma fille pleurait elle dans le couloir ?

-QUOI ? Tu as fait pleurer ma sœur ?

-Callum, c'est ça ? Jane ne pleurait pas. Que les choses soient claires. Je ne suis pas un adolescent que vous allez pouvoir impressionner par cette petite réunion de famille. Je fais ça pour Jane. Afin qu'elle ne se sente pas mal à chaque réflexion ou remarque que vous allez émettre.

-J'ai une question.

-Oliver ?

-Ouais, Oli je préfère. Pourquoi tu portes une alliance ?

Jane se mit à pouffer devant la tête des membres de sa famille. Personne n'avait fait attention à ce détail à part Oli, qui était Auror. Jake bondit de son fauteuil.

-Vous ne vous êtes quand même pas marié sans nous ? Jane !

-Je suis veuf, Jake.

Cette fois, Jane attrapa sa main. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas raconter tout ça et elle voulait qu'il sache qu'elle appréciait l'effort.

-Je viens d'une famille tellement éloignée de la vôtre que je ne sais même pas comment vous l'expliquer. On ne déjeune pas autrement qu'en costume, on vouvoie tout le monde et quoi qu'il arrive, on ne crie pas... Jane a eu peur. C'est ça ? Il tourna la tête vers elle et elle hocha la tête. Elle a eu peur pour moi, parce qu'elle s'est rendu compte qu'elle ne m'avait pas plus prévenu que ça. Elle n'avait prévenu personne en fait !

Il se mit à rire doucement et son visage s'éclaira. Jane retrouva celui avec qui elle était partie en vacances. Elle ne s'offusqua pas qu'il se moque d'elle gentiment.

-J'ai rencontré votre fille en faisant mon travail, dit-il en regardant Max dans les yeux. Ce procès était horrible, on y a vu des choses que je souhaiterais n'avoir jamais vu.

Mais pendant que nous cherchions comment tourner les faits de manière correcte, nous avons appris à travailler ensemble. Et je dois dire qu'elle a changé ma manière de travailler, ma manière d'envisager les faits. Je n'ai jamais été le bout en train, ni à Poudlard, ni nulle part ailleurs. Lorsque j'ai rencontré mon épouse, j'ai dû apprendre à rire en faisant du bruit. J'étais heureux avec elle, mais comme elle venait aussi d'une famille compliquée, nous étions heureux doucement. Sans bruit, sans éclat. Nous nous suffisions à nous même. Sauf... sauf qu'elle est morte. Mes parents ne sont pas venus à l'enterrement. Et comme j'ai peu d'amis, nous étions cinq. Après ça, j'ai... je suis devenu triste.

-Gris.

-Quoi ? Reprit Stilted en regardant Jane.

-Vous étiez gris. Tout gris.

-Oh. Et maintenant ?

-Tout a changé maintenant El.

Et elle lui serra la main plus fort.

Les membres de la famille Tattletale remuaient, gênés de la situation. Les explications qu'ils entendaient étaient trop intimes pour une première rencontre.

-J'ai rencontré Jane et j'ai l'impression d'être vivant à nouveau. Je ne la ferai pas pleurer. Pas exprès en tout cas. Et je sais que je n'y connais rien en enfants, mais est ce qu'ils ne sont pas censés faire plus de bruit ?

Cette simple remarque sembla provoquer un séisme dans le bureau.

Le patriarche ne bougea pas. Il gardait le regard fixé sur l'homme qui, il le pressentait, allait lui voler sa petite fille.

-Est ce que vous aimez Jane ?

-Monsieur, je crois que vous n'êtes pas celui qui doit entendre ça le premier.

Jane mis les deux mains sur sa bouche alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

-Vous faites encore pleurer ma fille.

-Ce ne sont pas de mauvaises larmes, intervint Esther. Allez ! Viens là, tu m'aideras à couper les poulets.

Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance bon enfant. La conversation tourna autour du Quidditch et des enfants jusqu'au dessert.

-Vous étiez dans quelle maison El ? Demanda Oliver.

-A votre avis ?

-On vote ! S'exclama Jane. Je prends les suffrages. Quels enjeux ?

-Jane ? Interrogea El.

-C'est simple, commença à expliquer Terry, on donne notre réponse à Jane. Ceux qui trouvent gagnent quelque chose que nous avons défini ensemble. Ceux qui perdent ont un gage.

-Ok, que voulez-vous gagner ? Et surtout, que voulez-vous perdre ? S'amusa El.

-On veut connaître ton prénom. Décida Cal. Si on devine tous, tu nous dis ton prénom.

-Si vous perdez, vous me vouvoyez tous.

-Pour toujours ? Demanda Jake.

-On verra. Décréta Jane. Ça dépendra de votre attitude !

-OUH ! On a très peur ! Se moqua Jake. De toute façon on va deviner.

Jane et El restèrent dans la cuisine avec Max pour faire la vaisselle pendant que les autres membres de la famille allaient débattre dans le jardin, avec le café.

Jane observait les deux hommes agir ensemble sans qu'ils ne se gênent. Elle remarquait que son père avait su adopter une attitude semblable à celle du journaliste et se demanda comment il avait fait. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu être si policé.

-Papa ?

-Jane ?

-Est ce que tes parents étaient comme ceux de El ?

Stilted se figea en entendant la question.

-Mes parents étaient probablement comme ceux de El. Mais je ne peux pas te l'assurer avec certitude, je ne les connais pas. Cela dit, je peux vous dire jeune homme, qu'on devient très vite heureux lorsqu'on lâche prise. Vous devriez aller jouer avec les enfants et me laisser finir avec la cuisine. D'accord Jane ?

-Oui papa.

En sortant, ils remarquèrent que le débat était houleux pour connaître la maison de Stilted.

-Comment peuvent-ils avoir un doute ? J'ai l'impression d'incarner ma maison !

-Voyons, vous avez le courage de raconter votre vie à des inconnus, non, attendez, vous ne vous êtes même pas enfui lorsque vous avez compris dans quel pétrin je vous ai amené, vous avez négocié un super job pour moi et pas pour vous, vous restez loyal à votre femme, vous faites preuve de patience avec Cal, alors qu'il se comporte comme un enfant depuis le début, vous posez des questions pertinentes et vous avez des réponses intelligentes, vous avez été adroit pour détourner la conversation quand il l'a fallu et vous êtes déterminé dans vos décisions et vos positions. Franchement !

-Je viens d'une famille tellement imbue et coincée...

-Papa aussi si j'ai bien compris. Il était à. Non, essayez de deviner.

-Voyons, il est assez terrifiant, il fonce dans le tas et pose les questions après... Gryffondor ?

-Non.

-Ok, pas Serpentard non plus sinon il n'y a pas d'enjeu. Poufsouffle.

-Comment vous avez deviné ?

-Sans vouloir vous offenser, je ne le voyais pas à Serdaigle.

-C'est vrai.

Machinalement, elle s'appuya contre lui et machinalement, il enveloppa ses épaules de son bras.

-Je t'aime Jane.

Elle sursauta contre lui avant de lever la tête et de le regarder dans les yeux.

-C'est vrai ?

-Est ce que c'est vraiment votre réaction ?

Il avait froncé les sourcils et il s'était tendu, mettant un peu de distance entre lui et elle.

-Non, je suis...

Il regarda avec perplexité les larmes qui se mettaient à tomber de ses yeux.

-Pourquoi est ce que vous pleurez ? Je ne comprends pas ça. Est ce que c'est horrible pour vous ? Ou trop tôt ? Est ce que simplement, vous ne m'aimez pas ?

La dernière question, il l'avait chuchoté, effrayé par la réponse.

-Je n'ai rien de plus à vous offrir que moi même Jane. Je n'ai pas de famille comme la votre, pas vraiment de richesse ou de relation, je n'ai que moi et ce que je ressent. Est ce que...

-Je suis désolée El, je suis tellement heureuse ! Je pensais devoir être beaucoup plus patiente, attendre encore longtemps avant d'entendre ça ! Mais du coup, vous m'avez prise de court.

Elle se mit à rire, sans vraiment pouvoir se contrôler et à chaque fois qu'elle levait les yeux sur lui, en voyant son visage perplexe, elle riait encore plus. Il finit par la lâcher complètement, vexé par son attitude. Mais elle lui attrapa la main et le tira vers sa fratrie, toujours en pleine discussion.

-Les garçons ! On écoute !

Lorsqu'elle fut certaine d'avoir leur attention, elle tira encore plus sur le bras de Stilted, pour qu'il vienne à côté d'elle. Il avait les sourcils froncés et toute son attitude montrait qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être là. Oliver lança un regard perplexe dans sa direction et obtint un haussement d'épaule comme réponse.

-Les garçons, je sais que j'ai promis à chacun d'entre vous individuellement que vous seriez les premiers à savoir si un jour je rencontrais l'amour. Je suis désolée, je peux pas tenir ma promesse. Je profite que vous soyez réuni pour vous le dire. Je suis amoureuse de l'homme le plus merveilleux de la terre. Il est là. Il m'aime, il me l'a dit. Et si jamais un seul d'entre vous se permet d'être désagréable avec lui, je le tue de mes propres mains. Pas de menaces, pas de sermons, rien, vous ne lui dites rien ! Il n'y a pas de risque qu'il me brise le cœur, alors pas la peine d'anticiper une catastrophe qui n'arrivera pas. C'est claire ?

Oliver, toujours en train d'examiner le visage de Stilted, intervint.

-Ma petite sœur chérie, est ce que tu lui a dit ? Je veux dire, il a l'air d'un poisson hors de son bocal. J'espère vraiment que tu lui avais dit avant de nous le dire à nous ?!

Jane se tourna vers El, prit son visage entre ses mains, le regarda droit dans les yeux et dit.

-Je t'aime tellement, que si tu pars maintenant, je vais manquer d'air.

Et comme si de rien était, elle se retourna vers ses frères et demanda.

-Alors, quelle maison ?

O

o

o

o


End file.
